


La Chambre du Docteur

by C3th



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C3th/pseuds/C3th
Summary: "Une autre question qui taraudait Rose depuis des semaines – depuis sa première nuit à bord du Tardis à la réflexion – était : le Docteur a-t-il une chambre ?"
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 3





	La Chambre du Docteur

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! Alors... Voilà la première fanfiction que je publie, je l'ai écrite récemment et ça y est je me lance. J'apprécierai grandement un avis alors n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, je le lirai. (Je ne sais pas encore comment on fait mais je trouverai) Signalez-le moi s'il y a le moindre problème, je débute dans le milieu.
> 
> En parcourant le site (une vraie mine d'or) j'ai principalement lu des fanfictions anglophones, c'est ce que je préfère et il y en a beaucoup plus. Malheureusement, je ne crois pas moi-même maîtriser suffisamment la langue pour écrire en anglais, ce sera donc pour l'instant du français ! Néanmoins qui sait, je suis tout à fait ouverte à une aide pour la traduction... Sinon je m'y essaierai toute seule plus tard et advienne qui pourra ;)
> 
> Bonne journée ^^

Depuis qu’elle était à bord du Tardis, Rose n’avait cessé de s’émerveiller devant tous les secrets que la boîte bleue recelait. Elle avait vu la salle de bowling, les jardins, le spa, la bibliothèque (ou piscine à l’occasion), la salle d’arcade, le cinéma, l’infirmerie, le gymnase, des dizaines de chambres, salles de bains, cuisines, salons privés… Le vaisseau n’avait aucunes limites et lui présentait tout ce dont elle avait besoin, d’une simple brosse à dent à de somptueux vêtements victoriens en passant par un schéma de la Joconde de Vinci lui-même.

Le dernier, lui semblait-il, avait surtout été pour la frime.

Alors entre deux aventures sur des planètes lointaines, lorsqu’il était "tard" et qu’elle ne parvenait pas à dormir, Rose foulait le sol tiède du Tardis à la recherche de pièces inexplorées. Au bout de deux ans, elle comprenait de mieux en mieux la façon de fonctionner de la machine à voyager dans le temps. Elle s’adaptait aux besoins des voyageurs à son bord. Si Rose était fatiguée elle lui montrait sa chambre, si elle avait chaud elle l’a dirigeait vers une piscine, si elle était courbaturée elle l’amenait vers un bon bain brûlant…

Cette nuit là, Rose avait envie de sexe.

Dans la soirée, le Docteur et elle s’étaient échappés d’une ville forteresse, capitale d’une planète dont le commerce reposait sur l’esclavage. L’impératrice assoiffée de sang qui les avait condamné à mort avait rappelé à Rose la reine de cœur dans Alice au Pays des Merveilles. Toute en cruauté, les yeux brillants de sadisme, elle descendait d’une longue lignée d’asservisseur brutaux.

Sur les terres martyrisées qui entouraient le bastion principal, Rose avait pu contempler le véritable désespoir. Des hommes et des femmes divisés par le régime s’accusaient les uns les autres pour sauver leur propre peau, sans oser montrer du doigt les vrais coupables. Les deux voyageurs avait su améliorer la situation. Un peu. Pas autant qu’ils ne l’auraient souhaité. Ils avaient réussit à mettre en place les fondements d’une résistance, à secouer les esprits et réveiller quelques consciences. Le premier pas d’une révolution. Le temps ferait le reste.

Évidemment ce n’était pas cette partie qui faisait se contracter les muscles de son bas-ventre.

Elle ferma les yeux.

Alors qu’ils s’évadaient en catastrophe des cachots de la cité de fer, ils avaient dû emprunter le souterrain tortueux du château de la reine – la "Ruche" c’était comme ça que le Docteur l’avait appelé. Un réseau de tunnels abritant les esclaves sexuels de l’impératrice. Une sorte de harem, mais pas seulement composé de femme. Tous les genres cohabitaient dans les souterrains, surveillés par des gardes à quatre jambes qui traversaient les alcôves à tout allure, une espèce d’extraterrestres qualifiés de sentinelles intransigeantes à travers la galaxie.

Et bon, très vite elle avait pu s’apercevoir que les occupants de la Ruche ne faisaient pas que cohabiter.

Rose soupira avant de repousser les couvertures. Elle avait beau essayer, elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Pendant un instant elle songea à la douche et au jet d’eau chaude. Elle secoua la tête dans le noir. Non. Pas ce soir, elle en voulait plus.

Un frisson la traversa lorsque ses pieds nus touchèrent le sol mais le vaisseau réchauffa immédiatement le plancher. Rose envoya un remerciement mental à la machine qui vibra avec délectation.

L’orgie qui prenait place dans les sous-sols du château l’avait étonné au début. Elle s’attendait à une cachette sordide, des égouts peut-être, mais pas des sculptures dénudées, des murs de cristal et des gravures en or répertoriant toutes les positions du Kamasutra. Et le pire dans tout ça avait été l’aisance avec laquelle le Docteur avait évolué dans ce milieu. Il regardait par-ci par-là les corps en sueur qui bougeaient sans un froncement de sourcils. Examinait les lieux avec la même curiosité innocente qu’il arborait toujours. Écartait les rideaux dans ses recherches et découvrait parfois des couples en plein action. Pas un rougissement, un bégaiement, juste cette assurance insolente quelque soit la situation. C’était rageant, de le voir si confortable, peu importe la planète, l’époque, jamais déstabilisé ! Comme si- comme si rien ne pouvait l’embarrasser !

Rose referma sa porte. Le couloir devant elle s’illumina alors d’une douce lumière orangée. Sur la pointe des pieds – le sol en métal du vaisseau provoquait un vacarme de tout les diables lorsqu’on courrait dessus, chaussé ou non – la londonienne avança dans la semi-obscurité.

Vu la quantité de vêtements qu’il endossait chaque jour, elle aurait pu penser qu’il n’était pas très à l’aise avec tout ce qui relevait de la nudité et pourtant l’aventure du jour lui avait prouvé le contraire. Une pensée avait alors frappée Rose. Le Docteur avait du voir tellement de choses, _danser_ tellement de fois.

Il n’était peut-être pas aussi innocent qu’il ne le laissait paraître quand au fil de ses aventures il recevait d’audacieuses propositions.

Il n’était peut-être pas aussi innocent qu’il ne le laissait paraître quand il flirtait avec Rose.

Et ça, _ça_ , c’était vraiment terriblement excitant.

Au bout du couloir, elle reconnut les clignotements réguliers des lumières de la salle de contrôle. La londonienne passa sa tête à travers la porte mais la pièce était vide. Elle gonfla les joues et poussa un long soupir. Pas de Docteur en vu.

Se résolvant à une exploration en solitaire du Tardis elle haussa les épaules.

"Qu’est-ce que tu as pour moi ce soir ?" demanda-t-elle à voix haute. Le vaisseau envoya une douce vibration qui remonta jusque dans sa poitrine. Rose sentit une effleurement familier à la lisière de sa conscience et sourit. Couloir de gauche, d’accord.

De ce côté là elle avait déjà trouvé une piscine olympique – plus grande que celle dans la bibliothèque -, un réseau de toboggans multicolores, un musée (Un musée dans un musée avait-elle pensée en plissant les yeux), un labyrinthe de haies, une salle de classe… La salle de classe avait vraiment été bizarre pour le coup, mais pourquoi pas ?

Une autre question qui taraudait Rose depuis des semaines – depuis sa première nuit à bord du Tardis à la réflexion – était : le Docteur a-t-il une chambre ? Elle savait que le seigneur du temps avait moins besoin de sommeil qu’elle, mais elle ne le voyait jamais disparaître dans sa chambre pour aller dormir. Il préférait somnoler dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée de la bibliothèque – au bord de la piscine-, ou dans le canapé de leur home cinéma, quand tout deux regardaient un film qu’il avait déjà vu – ce qui arrivait bien trop souvent pour être sain selon la londonienne, cet alien devait avoir consommé l’intégralité des divertissements audiovisuels de l’univers !

Il n’avait jamais prononcé la phrase "je vais me coucher" devant elle.

Alors qu’elle passait devant pièces après pièces et reconnaissait chacune d’entre elle, Rose se figea. Là, sur le mur de droite. Une porte qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu. Elle était faite d'un bois ancien, aux couleurs chaleureuses. Quelques symboles dorés en relief qu’elle identifia comme des écrits gallifréens ornaient son centre.

La londonienne posa une main aux ongles coupés court – question de praticité – sur le battant et tendit l’oreille. Outre le tambourinement de son cœur contre sa poitrine, un symptôme qui résultait à chaque fois de la découverte d’une nouvelle partie du vaisseau, aucun son ne venait percer le silence mielleux du couloir.

_J’ouvre ?_

D’une légère pression elle poussa la porte et s'immisça dans la nouvelle pièce. Elle plissa les yeux. Un faible halo orangée constituait la seule source de lumière dans la semi-pénombre. Rose laissa sa vision s’adapter avant d’examiner les lieux. À la différence des chambres qu’elle avait vu jusqu’ici celle-ci n’était pas meublée. Trois des murs couleur crème étaient nus et le dernier était recouvert d’un rideau de la même teinte. Comment savait-elle que c’était une chambre ?

L’énorme lit au centre de la pièce avait été le premier indice. D’une construction solide, fait d’un bois sombre, presque noir. Le matelas était couvert de draps d’un bleu profond – bleu Tardis furent exactement les mots qui lui vinrent à l’esprit. La pièce était sobre, il n’y avait pas de prises électriques, pas de table de nuit ou de fausse fenêtre comme dans sa chambre à elle. Juste... Ce gigantesque lit.

Le plancher ne craqua pas sous ses pieds quand elle avança. Quand elle fut à portée de bras du lit, elle passa une main dubitative sur le drap, qu'elle trouva doux au toucher. La londonienne s'assit, un frisson remontant le long de sa colonne vertébral quand son corps se pressa contre le matelas. _Ferme_.

Elle savait où elle était. _La chambre du Docteu_ _r._ Elle le savait parce que même s’il n’y avait pas de bibliothèque, de bureau encombré d'outils ou de ciel étoilé, l’odeur du seigneur du temps était là. Elle était dans l’air, dans les draps, les oreillers, étourdissante et profonde, cette touche d’épice et d’humus, ce parfum de lui qu’elle inspirait dès qu’ils s’étreignaient.

Et elle ne comprenait pas. De toutes les pièces du vaisseau, pourquoi choisir celle-là, si vide, vide de distractions, de couleurs aveuglantes, de _ding_ , de _bam,_ de _vroum_ ?

La londonienne fronça les sourcils et se leva. Il restait une chose dans cette pièce qu’elle n’avait pas exploré. Toujours sur la pointe des pieds, elle s’avança, attirée vers l’étoffe qui était tendue à trois mètres d’elle. Soyeuse, la toile glissait comme de l’eau entre ses doigts. Elle la tira avec délicatesse sur le côté. Peu à peu un miroir se dévoila, lisse, sans imperfection, sans une trace de doigt qui indiquerait que quelqu’un s’en était servi récemment. La glace recouvrait l’intégralité du mur. Malgré l’obscurité, elle renvoyait un reflet net du reste de la pièce, des cloisons crèmes, de Rose et… Du lit.

"Rose ?"

Elle sursauta. Le sang afflua dans ses joues et son cou.Vite, elle lâcha le rideau et s’écarta du miroir. Quand elle releva la tête une boule s’était formée dans sa gorge. Le pyjama en coton qu’elle portait paraissait bien fin d’un seul coup.

Il était là. Envolés l’épais manteau et la veste marron rayée, il ne restait que sa chemise blanche aux manches retroussées. D’une main, il défaisait le nœud de sa cravate tout en la dévisageant. Rose ne parvenait pas à apercevoir ses yeux, dissimulés par les ombres que la douce lumière jetait sur sa silhouette.

"C’est ici que vous dormez ?"

Il cligna des yeux et regarda autour de lui. Puis il fronça les sourcils et répondit lentement : "Non. Le sommeil ne vient pas ?"

Elle fit une grimace. "Pas vraiment.

_On peut regarder un film si vous le souhaitez", proposa-t-il et il désigna le couloir de la main.

Ce fut ce petit geste, cette mimique qu’il utilisait souvent pour la guider qui acheva de la convaincre. Elle n’était pas détective, mais l’atmosphère de cette pièce, lourde et obscure, provoquait en elle une chaleur étrange. Une énergie vive brûlait aux extrémités de ses nerfs, comme le crépitement électrique d’un câble dénudé au contact d’une prise. Des étincelles volaient et un feu invisible consumait sa peau de l’intérieur.Elle connaissait le Docteur. Bien. Aussi bien que l’on pouvait connaître quelqu’un qui ne parlait jamais de lui, qui se révélait un extraterrestre millénaire et dont la conception de l’univers variait en tout point de celle d’une petite terrienne travaillant chez Henrik’s.

Peut-être qu’elle ne le comprenait pas, ne le comprendrait jamais. Mais elle le connaissait. Cette façon de poser des questions pour éviter d’avoir à y répondre. Cette manie de changer de sujet. Cette habitude de diriger les gens là où il voulait qu’ils soient sans s’en rendre compte.

Le Docteur ne dormait pas ici, il ne voulait pas qu’elle pose plus de questions sur le sujet et tentait de lui faire quitter la pièce. Pièce où son odeur était omniprésente.

Est-ce qu’il lui mentait ? Il avait eu l’air sincère, quoique mal à l’aise. Curieuse Rose releva le menton et changea sa question : "C’est votre chambre ?

_Je ne dors pas ici", répéta-t-il, la mâchoire crispée. Il s’humecta les lèvres et s’écarta encore de la porte, une invitation muette de son corps à quitter la pièce. La main toujours tendue, montrant la sortie. Elle le connaissait bien. _Sors._

En dehors des injustices, de la cruauté et de la souffrance, peu de choses provoquaient des réactions violentes chez le seigneur du temps. On pouvait se moquer du Tardis ou de sa façon de conduire, l’accuser de choses fausses ou l’accabler de questions, il parvenait toujours à rester mesuré, calme et c’était cette attitude qui avait souvent fait se dire à Rose "Il en a vu d’autres". Il était passionné, mais dans le bon sens du terme.

Donc, qu’une simple question lui fasse serrer la mâchoire, c’était intriguant. Il y avait anguille sous roche. Il suffisait de pousser un peu plus...

"Vous pouvez ne pas dormir dans votre chambre, argumenta-t-elle, elle peut vous servir à…" Elle se coupa. Tout ce qu’il y avait dans cette salle, c’était un lit. Un immense lit, dans lequel le Docteur, de son propre aveu ne dormait pas. Quelle autre activité que dormir pouvait s’exercer dans un lit ?

_Oh._

"Rose."

Elle pressa ses lèvres dans un sourire timide. Gênée. Excitée. _Oh mon dieu._ Elle chercha ses mots quelques secondes et releva les yeux vers lui. Il savait qu’elle avait compris. Tout ce qui lui vint à l’esprit fut : "Et maintenant ?" Les coins des lèvres du Docteur remontèrent comme malgré lui.

"Il y a des jours, tellement de jours où partir de cette pièce aurait été la chose la plus simple à faire. (Elle le dévisagea, perdue.) Pas aujourd’hui, je n’y arrive pas, admit-il enfin avec un sourire triste. Après tout ce temps j’aurai pensé que jamais plus et pourtant… Je crois que je suis ce genre d’homme en fin de compte. Celui qui finira toujours avec les cœurs brisés. Est-ce que ça en vaut la peine ? Encore une fois ?"

Rose prit une brusque inspiration en comprenant ce qu’il essayait de dire. Elle avança d’un pas et posa une main sur son torse, entre ses deux cœurs.

"C’est magnifique, n’arrêtez jamais."

Il souffla comme pour relâcher la pression et se mit à fixer un point au-dessus de la tête de la jeune femme. Intriguée par son regard elle se retourna à demi et aperçut leurs reflets enlacés dans le miroir. Seigneur, elle paraissait encore plus petite à côté de lui. Quelle vision… Le Docteur posa deux mains hésitantes sur ses épaules puis la fit reculer d’une légère pression. Juste assez pour que le dos de la londonienne s’appuie sur son torse.

_Oh._

Le seigneur du temps remonta la main qui était sur son épaule droite vers sa nuque et elle se demanda vaguement ce qu’elle faisait là. Il baissa les yeux. Son pouce passa sous le coton du pyjama pour masser les muscles noués. Une douce chaleur envahit Rose.

Le Docteur releva son attention vers le miroir un instant et croisa son regard. Il pencha la tête en avant. Son souffle brûlant caressa l’épiderme de la londonienne et ses poils se hérissèrent en réponse. Les paupières closes, il posa ses lèvres contre la veine battante de son cou. _Merde._ La londonienne sentit les dents du seigneur du temps se refermer sur sa peau et se balader vers sa nuque. Elle pencha la tête pour lui donner plus d’accès, le souffle court. Le bout de sa langue chatouilla la chair pincée avec approbation.

Les cheveux du Docteur ondulaient, soyeux, contre sa mâchoire. Rose en voulait plus. Elle attrapa une touffe de sa main gauche et tira dessus pour l’écarter, profitant de l’espace libéré pour se retourner. Il appuya son front contre le sien et soupira. Sa main retrouva sa place sur le côté de son cou. La paume pressée sous le menton et les doigts à l’arrière de sa nuque emmêlés dans les cheveux fins.

Elle était assez proche pour voir ses yeux, couleur caramel à cause de la lumière crépusculaire. Il la regardait, il la regardait enfin pour de vrai, sans fuir ou esquiver. Toute son attention était sur elle, les pupilles brûlantes luisants sous ses paupières à demi-fermées. Ses cils tressaillirent lorsqu’il rechercha ses lèvres et il baissa la tête, la bouche entre-ouverte. Leurs souffles se rencontraient à mi-chemin, tournoyaient ensemble et venaient frôler la peau de Rose.

La londonienne s’étira et captura la lèvre inférieure du seigneur du temps. Elle s’écarta. Leurs yeux s’accrochèrent puis il se baissa. Au moment où il allait l’embrasser elle attrapa ses cheveux et le retint. Puis elle murmura d’une voix rauque, leurs lèvres s’effleurant à chaque syllabe : "Rien à dire de plus Docteur ?"

Il sourit. Un vrai sourire. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir à cause de l’angle dans lequel ils étaient, mais elle sentait ses lèvres s’étirer sur les siennes. Le pouce qui reposait sur sa jugulaire pressa sa gorge, tendrement. Rose ramena son autre main vers la nuque du seigneur du temps et appuya sur sa pomme d’Adam pour lui rendre la pareille. Un grondement vibra dans son torse.

Elle sentit son dos heurter le mur avant que son cerveau n’ait eu le temps d’enregistrer qu’ils avaient bougé. Leurs poitrines se gonflaient au même rythme effréné, séparés par deux fines couches de vêtements. Les muscles du Docteur se contractaient sous ses seins. Il soupira et un souffle d’air chaud chatouilla son cou. Elle tira encore une fois sur ses cheveux mais il répondit aussi sec en attrapant son poignet de sa main libre. Pendant quelques secondes elle lutta pour se libérer, respirant laborieusement. Trop tard, il avait saisit ses deux bras dans son poing droit et les maintenait piégés contre son abdomen.

Il gloussa, fier – arrogant. "Rien à dire de plus Rose ?" Salop. Elle grogna et pencha la tête en avant pour lui mordre l’épaule. Il sursauta, l’air surpris, et essaya de la maintenir à bout de bras, mais elle le ramenait à chaque fois plus près. Sa bouche tantôt léchait, tantôt pinçait la peau qui était découverte. Le seigneur du temps avait goût de sel. Vite – trop vite selon la londonienne - il utilisa sa deuxième main pour la stopper. D’une prise dans ses cheveux, il la recula comme elle l’avait fait plus tôt avec lui et étudia son visage. Lui-même avait l’air à bout de souffle, les joues rougies, les cheveux en bataille. Il se pencha en avant. Leurs lèvres qui n’avaient fait que s’effleurer jusqu’ici se cherchaient aveuglément, se touchant parfois et s’esquivant le reste du temps. C’était un mélange d’air chaud et de souffles étranglés, une bataille peau contre peau.

Enfin, Rose soupira lorsque leurs lèvres se trouvèrent. Elle sentit une sorte de vibration remonter de la gorge du Docteur, un mix entre un ronronnement et un gémissement.

Dès qu’il libéra ses mains, elle les enroula autour de sa nuque, tirant avec un plaisir non dissimulé les plus petits cheveux à sa base. Le seigneur du temps l’entoura de ses deux bras et recula à tâtons. Il se stoppa quand Rose caressa sa langue et poussa un long grognement inarticulé. (Ou peut-être qu’il balbutiait son nom, elle n’était pas sûre.) Elle agrippa ses cheveux avec plus de force pour lui rappeler de bouger et il se remit à les entraîner vers le lit.

Il s’arrêta une deuxième fois, un mètre après, et Rose était sur le point d’exercer une nouvelle fois sa prise sur lui lorsqu’il l’attrapa en-dessous des cuisses et la souleva. Elle était désormais à son niveau, la tête même un peu plus haute que la sienne. Tout à fait satisfaite par le nouvel angle, elle ne songea pas à protester. Dans les secondes qui suivirent la londonienne sentit vaguement le seigneur du temps faire un demi-tour, mais ne s’attarda pas sur l’information. C’était secondaire. Le sang rugissait dans ses oreilles. Elle entendait les battements de son cœur dans sa gorge. L’odeur qui emplissait ses narines était un mélange du Docteur, d’elle, et d’un autre parfum – elle ne savait pas quoi.

Envahie par toutes ces sensations, elle se figea, inquiète lorsque le Docteur la déposa sur le lit et cessa de l’embrasser. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Il se tenait debout, à cinquante centimètres d’elle. Les mains agitées, il attrapait le bas de sa chemise qu’il fit passer par-dessus sa tête l’instant suivant. _Il se déshabille_. Pour Rose ce fut le signal. Elle se dépouilla de son haut de pyjama puis souleva les hanches pour faire de même avec le bas. Ses dents s’enfonçaient dans sa lèvre inférieure, non sans douleur. Mais c’était une ancre, une ancre nécessaire pour se convaincre qu’elle ne rêvait pas.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et celui du Docteur était extatique. Il souriait et mordait aussi sa lèvre inférieure. Il n’avait jamais paru aussi beau à Rose. Comme un écho lointain, elle entendit le son de son pantalon qui touchait le sol et le tintement de sa ceinture contre le parquet. Il se hissa sur le lit.

Rose attrapa son bras gauche pour l’attirer vers elle et il se plia à l’ordre muet, trop content d’obéir. Sans que leurs corps se touchent encore, elle caressa sa mâchoire et il se pencha pour frôler ses lèvres. À chaque baiser, il agissait comme si respirer le même air qu’elle lui suffisait. Qu’un même souffle gonfle leurs poitrines.

Agacé par la distance qui les séparait, elle tenta de le renverser mais il se plaqua au-dessus d’elle pour l’empêcher de bouger. Ce n’était pas vraiment une défaite puisque leurs corps étaient désormais en contact. Rose laissa ses mains explorer la peau qui s’offrait à elles. Un nuage de poils parsemait le torse du seigneur du temps et elle tira dessus avec amusement. Tandis qu’elle parcourait ses côtes, il s’abaissa sur ses coudes. Il était là, juste là contre sa hanche, chaud et dur et doux à la fois. Le draps ondulait contre le dos de la londonienne et elle l’attrapa de la main droite. Poing serré autour du tissu, elle le fit passer en dessous de ses hanches, poussant contre l’érection du Docteur pour le dégager plus facilement. Il grogna et s’empara de l’étoffe. D’un geste sec il la libéra avant de la rabattre par-dessus leurs deux silhouettes. Le drap retomba avec légèreté autour de sa taille.

_Est-ce que l’on va coucher ensemble ?_ Rose réprima un rire, surprise par l’idée étrange qui venait de la traverser. Son érection était à environ quinze centimètre de son entrée, s’ils ne couchaient pas ensemble maintenant alors cela n’arriverait jamais.

Elle sentit la main du seigneur du temps contourner son sein gauche et descendre vers son entre-jambe. Appuyé sur un bras, il étudiait chacune de ses réactions. Il tirait la langue d’un air concentré, un petit pli entre les sourcils, comme lorsqu’il butait contre une énigme raffinée. Adorable.

Elle sentit ses doigts l’effleurer et sursauta. Il esquissa un sourire rassurant et s’abaissa pour l’embrasser encore. Son torse frottait contre sa poitrine. Ses poils chatouillaient ses seins. Rose glissa une main autour de son dos et l’autre vers le bas. En-dessous du drap, l’air était brûlant. À tâtons elle referma son poing sur son membre.

Il prit une brusque inspiration qui brisa le baiser et recula juste assez pour reposer sa joue contre le front de la londonienne. Bouche ouverte, il se crispait à chaque va-et-vient. Ses hanches bégayèrent un mouvement et il entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Rose pour qu’elle le libère. Ensemble, ils le guidèrent vers son entrée. Ils s’embrassèrent une fois, deux fois, trois fois, jusqu’à ce qu’elle en perde le compte. Il poussa en elle.

_Oh._

Avec un grognement il remonta son bras et l’enfonça dans le matelas. Puis il donna un deuxième lent coup de bassin qui coupa sa respiration. Elle s’entendit balbutier un "Docteur" du bout des lèvres. L’autre main du seigneur du temps s’enroula autour de son cou et il s’enfonça en elle une troisième fois. Ses cheveux retombaient sur son front et sa bouche ouverte sur un gémissement muet frôlait la sienne.

"Rose… (Roulement de hanches.) Rose…

_Je suis là, je suis là… (Elle caressa son torse, ses épaules, sa nuque, son dos.) Je suis juste là Docteur", articula-t-elle en cherchant son souffle contre sa peau.

Il l’embrassa. C’était désordonné, moins un baiser qu’un mélange d’air chaud, de salive et de prières incompréhensibles. De la sueur luisait sur leurs corps et pour la première fois Rose apprécia cette sensation. Le Docteur l’étirait de l’intérieur, son poids écrasait son corps, sa main pressait son cou et ses lèvres martelaient les siennes. Il était là. Il était partout.

Cette nuit là Rose avait eu envie de sexe et elle avait trouvé la chambre du Docteur.


End file.
